Thomas The Little Blue Tank Engine That Could
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Thomas, all he wanted was to take the Birthday Express to the children. But when Percy gets into an accident, Thomas will do whatever it takes to deliver the Birthday Express on time.


Introduction:

To be honest, I enjoy watching Thomas And Friends because sure it may be for little kids but that doesn't mean I can at least enjoy it. This show is actually helping me with my storytelling and honestly coming off from my perspective, that says a whole lot and man I thank this show for helping me with my storytelling.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

There's an island where engines are being really useful and also enjoy being proud of who they really are: themselves.

That island is The Island Of Sodor. It's home to Sir Topham Hatt. He's the one that always makes sure his engines get their jobs done on time.

But sometimes most of them would get involved in a crash or in an accident and he would scold them for what happened and the engines would always learn from their mistakes.

Basically, life on The Island Of Sodor is pretty much fair as long as the engines are really useful.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the shieds to talk to the engines about an important special delivery nunfortunately day.

"Good Morning everyone. Today is quite a for you all because one of you will be delivering The Birthday Express.

Now I understand that everyone will be able to do it today because most of you will be busy with your jobs.

So Percy you are to take the Birthday Express to the children in the Whispering Woods and if you do get into a crash or an accident, I will send a replacement engine to take care of the job for you.

Good luck everyone and have a good day being really useful engines." he said

Once he left, most of the engines left to do their jobs for the day.

All except Thomas and Percy. See these 2 have been best friends for a long time and they know each other pretty well in fact.

Percy told Thomas in a polite way "Well Thomas, this is it. I get to deliver the Birthday Express."

Thomas then said "Well that's good to know because well usually I would be with Annie and Clarible but unfortunately they're getting repaired right now because they acciddently got into a crash and got pretty damaged so I hope they're okay."

"Well Thomas I have to go so i'll see you later." said Percy

And so Thomas whistled back at Percy and he went off to deliver the Birthday Express.

Chapter 2: Percy And The Birthday Express

When Percy arrived, he was cuppled with the empty cars and he hoped nothing bad would happen to him.

Once the doors open, the cars had lots of amazing things from cars, planes, stuffed animals who could talk, a flexable male toy, a prince and princess, superheroes, books for reading, coloring books, action figures, and of course Mr. Bubbles the clown who makes sure everything get loaded and he was the one who came up with the idea of the Birthday Express.

When the doors closed, Percy knew it was ready to go. So he wasted no time and off they went to go deliver the children their special gift.

Thomas was back at the Engine Shied thinking about Percy and he hoped that he was okay and he wished he could deliver the Birthday Express.

Meanwhile, Percy was enjoying himself pulling the Birthday Express.

But all that would change when all of a sudden and out of nowhere, the signal man changed points at the last second and Percy crashed into a siding and was so farr on the grass that he couldn't move.

Luckily no one was hurt but Percy was so far off the rails that he wasn't able to back up back on the rails.

Chapter 3: Thomas To The Rescue

After the accident, the signal man told the station master about what happened.

So and in a hurry he then told Sir Topham Hatt about what had happened and when he heard this he then said "Well Thomas will take over for Percy."

And he got in his car and went to the engine shied to tell Thomas about what had happened.

Once he arrived, Sir Topham Hatt then said "Thomas, there's been an accident because Percy crashed into some sidings therefore he won't be able to deliver the Birthday Express.

So you will do the job for him and make sure you be there on time."

When he got done, Thomas knew this was his chance to give the children their very special suprise.

And without wasting time, he went to go deliver the Birthday Express.

Meanwhile, Rocky got Percy on a flatbed and he went to the Sodor SteamWorks for repairs and hoped Thomas would help out.

While Percy was being repaired, Thomas was cuppled with the Birthday Express and off he went to deliver the special suprise for the children.

Chapter 4: Thomas The Hero

When Thomas was on his way, he would doubt himself because he worried the children would be sad because the Birthday Express wouldn't be here.

But he knew as long as he believes in himself, he would make it on time.

He felt braver than ever because now he must do the honor and deliver the Birthday Express for Percy.

And so believe it or not, Thomas delivered the Birthday Express right on time to the children in the Whispering Woods.

When the children saw him, they clapped and cheered him because they were proud of him.

Even Mr. Bubbles was proud of him too because he knew he really is a really useful engine.

The Children got all of their special toys and books while Thomas watched on.

Just then and out of nowhere, Percy arrived to see Thomas.

He then said "Thomas you did it. I knew you could do it."

Thomas then said "Well Percy let's just say I knew I could do it."

And so the 2 best friends watched the children being very proud of Thomas for being a really useful engine today.

Lesson:

Sometimes, if you believe in yourself you can do more than you can ever imagined.


End file.
